Kung Fu Panda 3: The Bandit Three
by Leopard The Warrior Of Africa
Summary: The Valley of Peace is the same as usual after Gongmen City and Tai Lung has returned and has been redeemed. But have all the remains of the memory of Lord Shen have truly been vanished? And who is female red panda that has a strange resemblance to Shifur? Who is with her in her group called the Bandit Three? What new threat does her adopted sister bring? Tai Lung/Oc Monkey/Oc
1. Prologue

I do not own Kung Fu Panda! I only own Rini and Khan! All other ocs belong to Suzukiwee1357 on or shared with her!

* * *

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

She looked down at the village, her face hidden by the darkness of the night while her eyes shone. She wasn't sure why she was here. Out of all the places, they brought here to this…. Valley of Peace. Sitting down on the roof, the feline figure sighed, as she looked up again. She didn't know much of the valley still, just enough to get around. And enough to know that the killer of her father's best friend was here. Sighing, she looked to where she had been taken to live in…. for now at least before she was put back into the orphanage.

She sighed again and swung a leg back and forth. It was her fifth home now, and she had been put in a room with iron doors because of this. Many at the orphanage were scared of her for these facts. Well, that and… obvious reasons. She looked back to the night sky, looking for any friendly stars. 'Wonder when I'll get out of this place,' she thought, as she starts to play a bit with her red hair. She thought of her life before the incident in Gongmen city had happened. She thought of what would have happened if she had left with them to the city.

'If I did… maybe… maybe you wouldn't have died, Lord Shen.'

* * *

Yes, I know it's very short, but it's just to get this story started. You guys have no idea how long it actually took to figure out how to start this story.


	2. Thoughts

I only own rini and Khan! Everything else is shared with or belongs to Suzukiwee1357 or belongs to DreamWorks!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Neji's ears sprang up as his green eyes focused on his older sleeping sister Suzuki. The ten year old red panda tilted his head before coming up with something. He quietly went to get a glass of water, making sure not to disturb his mother while she was cooking. Getting the glass, he quickly ran to Suzuki and poured the water on her.

"AAHHH!" Suzuki's golden eyes opened up wide and sprang up. Looking at her little brother, the 16 year old narrowed her eyes and began chasing him. "You little- !"

"What's going on?" their mother, Jin, asked. The mother of two though knew that her kids were probably up to a prank at each other again, then sooner or later, it'd go to the village and then the victims of their prank war would come by and complain again. 'Like every other day with these pranksters,' she thought.

"Neji poured water on me!"

'No surprise.'

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah right!"

"Enough!" Everyone looked to Bauho, the father of the house. Jin couldn't help but shake her head while giggling. She always found it ironic that her husband, who could be so calm at times, had a temper like fire. She also found it strange that neither of her kids had gotten it. 'Almost like neither have his eyes…,' she thought before shaking her head again, listening to the conversation the three were having. Her thoughts soon went somewhere else again, making her stop for a moment.

"I hope you two are on your best behavior when we go visit her," she said, grabbing the attention of Bauho.

"Ok, we'll try our best, Mama!" Neji said, his jade eyes sparkling. Suzuki just huffed, not trusting her younger brother just yet. Bauho's dark brown ears were perked.

"Who's _her_?" he asked, crossing his arms a bit. Jin covered her mouth and then looked at her kids and brown-eyed husband. Neji, being the mix of his parents looked excited, like the energetic child he was, while teenage Suzuki, her mother's almost look a-like, bore a curious glance.

"It's suppose to be a surprise. And all I'm telling you, especially you kids, is that I want your best behavior on Monday! Ok?"

"Ok Mom!"

"Okay, dokey, Mama!"

"Good."

….

"MONKEY! MANTIS!"

Monkey and Mantis were running through the Jade Palace for their lives. They had been caught in the act of one of their pranks, and their victim was certainly not happy. Viper and Tigress looked at the boys from Viper's room, clearly seeing which flowers looked best on Viper since there was a rose on the snake's head. Po and Crane also looked from the kitchen, Po with a bunch of apples and Crane with a basket of oranges. Seeing the primate and the insect running away from something was usually something to laugh about if it wasn't for who the voice came from.

Tai Lung ran through the halls after Monkey and Mantis, his fur dyed pink with red and purple hearts. His amber eyes were glowing in anger, wanting payback for the prank. Po tried his best not to laugh at the snow leopard's appearance, knowing that he too would mostly be joining the chase with Monkey and Mantis if he did. Tigress crossed her arms and bore a smirk, finding her adopted brother's humiliation amusing while Viper and Crane looked crossed with being not amused and confusion.

Crane soon was the only one to open his mouth/beak. "Ok, now that's just stupid."

Monkey and Mantis soon turned to a dead end and were back against the wall as the Master of a Thousand Scrolls stomped towards them. Mantis got down on his knees, looking mercifully to the snow leopard. "Please! I'm too young to die! I want to live!" he cried, looking up at the feline. Tai Lung glared at him and then crossed his arms.

"You're still going to pay. And don't worry; it's most likely the next worst thing for you two!"

Monkey gasped. "No! You won't dare! Anything but-"

...

Both Monkey and Mantis found themselves washing the dye off of Tai Lung. 'Thank goodness it is temporary dye,' the primate thought, 'otherwise we'd be doing this for two months.' Tai Lung looked pissed off still, as if he was regretting of coming back and asking for redemption. Mantis glared up at Monkey, casting blame on him.

"We are never doing this prank again."

"Agreed."

"By the way, great plan, very great plan of dying his fur!" Mantis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Monkey glared at him.

"Well I didn't choose which dyes to use, Mr. Valentine-Theme Guy!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Tai Lung breathed heavily, sinking his claws into the ground. Monkey guessed it was because of that small part of the past that was still in Tai Lung. Master Shifu had said that despite of Tai Lung's redemption being complete, there would always be a part of him that would be a bit out of control because of the past. Monkey thought deeply for once of how Master Shifu had said it that day. It had almost been as if the red panda had seen the cure for it… but didn't bother to look for it or that he was saving it for a better time to use it. What ever it was, something about it also seemed strange as the primate kept thinking. Something also seemed to have troubled Master Shifu, as if something bad was going to happen…

Monkey shook his head, grabbing Tai Lung's and Mantis's attention. "What's your problem?" Mantis asked, wondering what was going on. Tai Lung rolled his amber eyes and look at Monkey.

"Thinking that something's troubled Master Shifu a bit?" he asked, shocking both Masters. The leopard then looked forward ahead of them, towards the village from where they were at. "I've been thinking about it too. And yes, I've tried to talk to him about it… but he just ignores what I'm saying."

Monkey and Mantis looked at each other. This wasn't like Master Shifu at all.

….

Suzuki looked at the ceiling in hers and Neji's room. She was thinking of who her mother was going to let them visit. Neji was listing down of who it could be that they knew of.

"Aunt Jokily? She's nice," he said, looking at his older sister. Suzuki shrugs and then shook her head.

"Nah, she lives too far away. Maybe Grand aunt Hulika?" Both siblings looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"Nah!"

Neji thought for a moment, playing with his fluffy tail before saying, "Hopefully not Aunt Fetojuya. Her feet are _**nasty**_." Suzuki nearly gagged, before pulling the covers over her.

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares of that. Night Neji."

"Night Su."

* * *

Me: three scenes, and we've met the first part of our cast. Hope you like it, and please review!


End file.
